


Surprise

by LetThereBeDestiel



Category: Frozen (2013), Supernatural
Genre: Cas is a stripper, Crack, Fluff, It's supposed to be funny, M/M, Smut, married, umm, weird as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetThereBeDestiel/pseuds/LetThereBeDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know that tumblr post about that poor soul who thought "hanstiel" was Cas x Hans from frozen? well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I am ashamed of this.

Castiel was making his way back home after a long night of work.

The soles of his shoes tapped on the pavement in a steady rhythm, the wind adding to the constant noise and making him tighten his beige trench coat around his body.

It didn’t take him longer than ten, maybe fifteen minutes to arrive. When he finally entered the small grassy property of theirs, his legs were beginning to get numb from the chill.

It was worth it, though. Today was a profitable day. His husband would be glad.

He walked up the stairs onto the wooden porch, plucking the keys out of his purse and sticking the right one into the keyhole.

“Honey, I’m home,” he called as he stepped into the house and closed the door behind him. The lights in the living room were turned on, but there was no sign of a living soul on the first floor.

Carefully, he freed his feet from the uncomfortable shoes, grabbing the pair in his hand as he went upstairs.

“Babe?” he heard a voice shouting from the direction of the bedroom while he went up the stairs.

“It’s me,” he called back and entered the bedroom to see the bathroom door closed.

He let out a tired sigh and slid the closet door open.

“How was work?” his husband called, his voice clearer now without the background sound of pouring water.

“Good,” he answered while he stuck his heels into their right place in the bottom shelf of the wardrobe. He stood up and straightened his back, taking his coat off while turning around to face Hans, who stepped out of the shower with a towel tied to his waist.

“What did you d…” Hans started saying, but his voice trailed off when Cas’ trench coat dropped to the floor, revealing bare skin and black lace.

“We were doing a performance of ‘Reindeer Are Better Than People’. It was quite successful,” Cas said and walked toward the bathroom, kissing his husband’s lips briefly as he passed by him.

“This…” Hans breathed, turning around to check Cas’ butt in the tight baby doll.

“Doesn’t look like a reindeer costume,” he finished distractedly. Cas turned to him while peeling his stockings off. “Hmm?”

Hans started at him, his lips parting into a small ellipse.

“Oh,” Cas looked down at his apparel. “You like it?” He smiled and walked over to where Hans was standing, wrapping his arms around Hans’ neck.

Hans blushed as he felt the towel tightening around his waist. If this was going to go on like that, the towel would probably-

“Do you want me to make you a little performance?” Cas asked, his lips brushing across his husbands’ neck.

With a quick gust, the towel around Hans’ hips dropped to the floor.

“I-I better - um… I better, eh, go make you dinner,” Hans stammered. It was past midnight, but he knew Cas didn’t usually eat dinner at the strip club.

“Take a shower,” he suggested before picking up his towel hastily and fleeing out of the room.

Cas smiled to himself, whistling a cheery tune while he took his dress off and turned on the hot water.

The shower cleared his thoughts, as it always has. His ride in the old bus and then the short walk home in the cold midnight air made him forget all about his promotion.

At last. After more than two years at the club, Olaf, his boss - a tall, muscular, tan man who always made Hans envious just by sharing a room with him - finally gave him a raise. Hans would be happy.

Once he completed his shower he put on his sweatpants and made his way downstairs, his feet padding softly on the wooden floor.

“How was work today?” he asked as he entered the kitchen, his arms sneaking to wrap around his husband, who was making an omelet by the stove.

“It was alright,” Hans answered, turning the gas off and transferring the eggs into a clean plate. “Bobby called me-“

“Oh, really?” Cas interrupted, his voice aiming to remain calm but coming out edgy.

Hans sighed. “The fact that I talk to my ex-boyfriend doesn’t mean you should be jealous-“

“Oh, so I can’t be jealous of your ex but you get to be jealous of my boss?”

“You see him _naked_ every day!” Hans protested heatedly.

Cas let out a burst of laughter. “You’re adorable,” he said, pulling the edges of Hans’ T-shirt up. “Now, I’m going to make you forget all about Olaf _and_ booby…”

“Stop calling him that,” Hans protested, and Cas’ hand froze against his chest for a moment.

“It’s a perfect nickname,” his eyebrows furrowed, “considering the size of his-“

“What were you saying about making me forget?” Hans interrupted and turned around in his arms to face him.

Cas let the subject drop, reaching for his zipper.

“Give me fifteen minutes,” he smiled sneakily, “and you won’t remember your own name.”


End file.
